


Remember the Morning is When Night is Dead

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 Laws of Nature, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was stuck there. She had been for months. But she didn't give up hope. Fitz was coming for her. He was going to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Morning is When Night is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> \+ A tiny one-shot based on the tag. Just my idea of Jemma's thoughts.
> 
> +Title is from Message Man by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> +Please enjoy and any mistakes that I have made, feel free to point them out.

She was stuck there. She had been for months. But she didn't give up hope. Fitz was coming for her. He was going to save her. That's what kept her going. Running through this desolate wasteland, a planet she didn't know where (and did she really want to?).

Running, that's all she did. She got little sleep. She couldn't sleep. It was too risky. She was being hunted, stalked. And if she rested for too long, if she let her guard down, she would be killed. 

Ripped apart. 

She had learnt the hard way, not to relax, the painful way. The scar on her back was the proof. It still hurt, having not healed probably. There was only so much she could do on this planet.

Where day and night nearly blended into one. She could only tell the difference because the day was only slightly more peaceful. There were less creatures, beasts out during the day.

There were still some, she could hear the noises, the never ending footsteps behind her. Footsteps that symbolised death if she made one wrong move.

She hated it. Hated being here. What had she done to deserve this?

What had she done wrong?

'Everything' the voice in the back of her brain always whispered. 

And she had. She had did everything wrong. She had hut Fitz, caused him pain. So much pain.

She had killed Trip.

She had allowed Bobbi to be hurt by Ward. Tortured.

She had hurt Skye, saying people like her were dangerous, should be wiped out.

But Fitz. She had caused so much damage. So much pain.

She didn't deserve him. He had such kindness in her heart, but she didn't. She used to, but she didn't any more. HYDRA had changed that, had taken that from her.

She was almost as bad as Ward.

What had she ever done to deserve Fitz?

'Nothing'.

She stumbled, falling to the ground. Her ankle felt like it was on fire, pain making its way up her leg.

She screamed (or did she? Was it just in her head? She didn't know any more).

She lay there, not wanting to get up, no energy left. This planet, this place so very far home, had broken her, shattered what was left of her. It was the final straw, the final breaking point.

She was going to die here and there was nothing she could do.

Footsteps echoed from somewhere close by. She had no energy, how could she flee from whatever beast that was there, that was going to kill her?

She couldn't stop the tears that made their way down her face. Memories from happier times made their way to the front of her mind. Days spend with Fitz in the lab, of laughter and smiles.

But she didn't know what was real and what was fake.

And as she closed her eyes, focusing on the footsteps that were now only a mere few feet away from her, she thought of words that were unspoken, that would always be unspoken.

Her lips moving in a silent prayer, she thought of her parents, of how they would cope without their only daughter? How they would move on.

Did they know already? Did they think she was already dead?

She didn't know, and she would never know.

She felt a figure looming over her, and she left out a scream of pure anguish, a scream that was twisted and would make anyone's skin crawl. She was going to die here and no one would know.

"Jemma?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I really love all the support I get here, it makes me so happy. I hope you enjoyed and marvel owns all.


End file.
